


Say Yes

by Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-29
Updated: 2012-12-29
Packaged: 2017-11-22 20:32:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/614046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike/pseuds/Hal_is_absolutely_not_ladylike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One question and a pause before the answer causes a whole heap of problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say Yes

Sherlock and Greg have had a fight.  And not a little fight either.  A big fight with shouting and throwing plates.  With insulting deductions from Sherlock and lot of swearing on both sides.  A relationship ending fight. 

Sherlock is curled up in his bed sulking and refusing to do anything. Greg has thrown himself back in to his work. John, who has no idea what happened, is thoroughly confused, Mycroft is worried that his little brother may start using again, and Sally, only knowing that Sherlock had upset her boss and not that the couple was a couple at all, is even more upset with Sherlock than usual.

Three days in to his epic sulk Sherlock phone starts ringing almost nonstop, he doesn’t answer it, he knows it is Greg calling to end the relationship and he can't handle that, he won’t. If Greg wants to end this relationship and break Sherlock's heart, Sherlock is going to make him look him in the eye as he does it.

Half way through the day Mycroft comes to see Sherlock. Sherlock assumes that he was simply worried about him using and refuses to speak to him.  John sees the worried look on Mycroft's face when Sherlock won't answer the door, and tells him that Sherlock hasn't moved and certainly isn’t using. Mycroft's face falls a little more and tells him that wasn’t why he has come, that he had come because while  working a case earlier in the day Gregory had been stabbed and was currently in emergency surgery at the Royal London, the hospital had been trying to reach Sherlock all morning but couldn’t get a hold of him. (Mycroft had placed Lestrade under surveillance when he started working with Sherlock and doubled it when the pair had become romantically liked, he had only just received word of the stabbing because he was in a meeting. When he asked if Sherlock was there his staff informed him Sherlock had not left Baker street.) 

He says all of this just loud enough for Sherlock to hear through his door.

Sherlock stops listening after hearing "Gregory has been stabbed."  His whole world is reduced to those four words, it was all he was able to think about for several minutes, the words circling in his head. Then he remembers their fight, and thinks this is all his fault. 'I shouldn't have asked him. I only just came back, it was too soon to ask.  But I love him so much.  Why would he want to marry me anyway, I'm a freak, he probably doesn’t even love me…'

His thoughts would have continued down that path had John not come in a dragged him to the hospital saying whatever had happened was no longer important and they had to get to the hospital now so Sherlock could be there when Greg woke up. 

John knew when Greg woke up he wouldn’t care about whatever silly fight he and Sherlock had, he would want to see the man that he loves. Because John knows, without a doubt, that Greg loves Sherlock with all his heart. John remembers when he first went out with Greg to the pub, Greg's first question had been if he and Sherlock were dating, John had of course denied it and Greg had looked so relieved that John wasn't offended.  John also remembers the night, just over a two years ago, when Greg's divorce was finalized, they had, he and John, gone out to celebrate, and John's first question was whether or not Greg was finally going to ask out Sherlock. Greg had sheepishly smiled and said maybe. A month after that he did ask Sherlock out and Sherlock had said yes so fast Greg's head spun, apparently Sherlock was very smitten with the DI.

When they get to the hospital Sally is there and she's pissed. She demands to know why the freak is there and why he would care at all.  She is generally being a giant bag of dicks to Sherlock, as it is the one thing that can be normal at this moment when her bosses life hangs in the balance. Sherlock almost thanks her because it keeps him from sobbing. That is until the doctor comes out and tells them Greg has survived the surgery and is in recovery, Sally asks to see him but the surgeon insists that only his emergency contact can see him. Sally demands to know who that is and before the surgeon can answer Sherlock answers for her saying it is him. Once he has shown the doctor his id they let him go in to see Greg. Sally tries to intimidate John in to telling her why Sherlock was Greg's emergency contact but John won’t budge.

When Greg was out of immediate danger they move him in to a private room, where he will stay for the next  week in a medically induced coma. Sherlock does not leave his side for that week except when he has to use the restroom, even sleeping in a horrendous hospital chair pulled up next to Greg's bed. Every day John brings him food, he only nibbles on some to make John go away, food isn't as important as Greg, nothing else is as important as Greg.  He is going to be by Greg's side until he wakes up and tells him to leave, because Sherlock knows he will.  Before he is sent away to live the depressing little life with John, and who ever John marries, he wants to memorize Gregory Lestrade, every last inch of him.

When  Greg does wake up Sherlock is still setting in the chair next to him studying him. The first thing Greg says after seeing Sherlock is

"Yes."

"Oh good you're awake, I'll get the nurse."

"Sunshine you didn’t hear me. YES."

"Of course I heard you Greg, why did you feel the need to repeat yourself?"

"Because when you asked the question I took a minute to think, and worry about it, you jumped to the wrong conclusion and we had a huge fight, because you, like the idiot you are, thought I would say no.  When have I ever been able to say no to you sweat heart, I love you, you moron." Greg says taking Sherlock's hand

"You mean you want to marry me? The Freak?" Sherlock asks with big innocent looking doe eyes.

"Of course I do, I fucking love you, with all my old copper heart. I only hesitated because I wanted to give you time to take it back, you're young and gorgeous, I didn’t think you would honestly even want to date me much less marry me. The first thing I almost said to you when you came back two months ago, was will you marry me, I never want to let you go again. And you are not a Freak, I swear to Christ I'm going to kill Sally for ever calling you that."

"Calm down, calm down" John says good naturedly as he walks in. "I take it you just woke up?"

"Yes"

"Have you seen the nurse yet?" John asks ever the doctor.

"No" Greg says looking at his toes, like a little kid.

"I'll get her, you two play nice."John says before walking back out.

"So how long have I been out?" Greg asks good naturedly, turning back to Sherlock who is still looking at him with wonderstruck eyes.

"Only one week, but you are going to need to be off work for the next week or so."

"Is that an offer to stay at yours?"

"Of course, you are going to be living at 221 B after we get married so you might as well get used to living with me and John." Sherlock says sounding slightly annoyed at having to state the obvious, but also happy that Greg is going to be living with him.

"Maybe you should tell him that, and Mrs. Hudson to, while you are at it."

"She'll be tickled to tell Mrs. Turner that she is going to have married ones as well." Sherlock says with a small smile.

Greg is about to say something when the nurse comes in with John and Sally hot on her heals.

"Hello Mr. Lestrade, glad to have you back with us."

"It's great to be back" Greg says with a cheeky grin.

"Sir… Are you holding the Freak's hand?" Sally sputters.

"Sally how many times have I told you to stop calling Sherlock that, I'm fucking serious stop it. I love him, and I'm marrying him so if you have a problem with him you can just fuck off. I have had it with you and your hate."

"Miss you are up setting the patient please leave" the nurse says trying not to giggle at Sally who is gaping like a fish. Once Sally leaves Sherlock announces

"I like this woman John why can't you date someone like her." John and the nurse, Mary, share a quick glance and sly smiles.

"Well I take it this means Greg is going to be moving in?" John asks ignoring Sherlock's remarks.

"Yep, as soon as they let me out of here.  Which, nurse, can you be sure they do soon because now that I'm awake this one" he nods to Sherlock "will be a major pain in your everything.  And besides John here is a doc and they share a flat" he nods to both men "so I'll be under a doctor's supervision." He adds his most charming grin at the end.

"I will see what we can do." She says with a smile, before walking out.

"So do you two want to explain yourselves, and why Sherlock spent three days curled in a ball on his bed?" John asks

"He is an idiot?" Greg tries, this only gets him a slightly disapproving stare from John.

"Okay, okay, I suppose we would have had to tell you eventually. He asked me to marry him, I took a minute to worry, he jumped to the wrong conclusion and started freaking out, we had a fight, and he bolted. Then I spent the next two days at work, would have kept just working mind, then I got stabbed and here we are." Greg says with a small smile at Sherlock. "My little idiot, how could you ever think I wouldn’t spend the rest of my life with you, I've been in love with you since we first met."

"Okay you two are sickeningly cute, don’t do anything that will rip Greg's stitches, ya?"

"I'm not really an idiot John, please."

"Oh good Gregory is awake." Mycroft says walking in "I have something I thought you would need Sherlock." Mycroft hands Sherlock a small black velvet box.  Sherlock opens it hesitantly.

"Father's wedding ring?"

"It only seemed fair my wife has Mummy's." Mycroft says "Now I believe it would be the proper time to officially ask the Detective Inspector your question and get the response you want."

"Very well" Sherlock kneels next to Greg's bed "Gregory Lestrade, I've known you for 8 years, been in love with you for 7 years 11 months and 28 days, and I can't live without you. The 16 months I spent destroying Moriarty's web were the worst 16 months of my life because they did not have you in them. You make me a better man, a good man even.  I love that you cook like a trained chef, and sing The Kink's songs in the shower, and Skype with your niece in Paris to sing American Jazz songs while she plays the guitar, and the way you smile when you look at me, so warm, I feel like the center of the universe and no one else makes me feel that wonderful. I can't help but love you, you are so wonderful and tender and when you laugh I just about die because of the way it makes my heart flutter.  I feel so alone without you, I hate it more than boredom. So, I suppose, I am asking you, in front of God, my horrible brother and John, to spend the rest of your life with me. Gregory Lestrade, great, brilliant, love of my life, tired old copper, will you marry me?" Sherlock bites his lip, suddenly nervous. Greg is nearly in tears and just manages to squeak out

"Yes" before he starts balling at Sherlock's wonderful words, crushing the lovely skinny man in a tight hug, because to hell with his stitches he has to hold Sherlock right this fucking second god damn it.


End file.
